The Child Of The Skies
by ilikechocolate7100
Summary: Will Kyle, a dyslexic boy who also has ADHD, be able to save his mom? Where will he go to for help? How will he save her? All of these questions will be answered...probably. And just incase you are to impatient to see who is his father than look at the title.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my first book so please, SHOW THE LOVE! Sorry for the mistakes. If you can help me fix something or have suggestions than pm me. I will have a contest for who gets to be a character in the book in the future. So yeah... hope you enjoy. PEACE!**

Hey guys. This book might seem cool but it's not. Unless you want this to happen to you then just stop reading. Well for those wanting to read, let's get on with it.

My name is Kyle Jameson. I'm 16 and my life is about to get a lot more dangerous. It was just another day at school until a turtle attacked me. It was just a normal day at Goode High School. I was thinking about what I would do to people in the room if I could freeze time.

"Mr. Jameson!" I came back to reality. "Yes Mrs. Smith?" I said with a little bit of mocking in my voice. Just so you guys know Mrs. Smith isn't the most popular teacher in the school. She is a 69 (hehehe) your old teacher with a hump back and she smells of dirty attics. "

"I said," Said Mrs. Smith "if x= 10, then what is 10 times x." (I know you might be thinking that this is really easy math, but I'm dyslexic so don't judge.)

"Um… is it 1000?" Class laughs extremely hard.

"No Mr. Jameson. It is 100." Said Mrs. Smith.

"Oh. Ok Mrs. Smith." The bell rings for the end of school. I try to get out of my desk but Mrs. Smith called me over to her desk.

"Mr. Jameson." Said Mrs. Smith.

Yes Mrs. Smith?" "Tell your mother I must speak to both of you after school. Meet me here." Said Mrs. Smith.

"Ok Mrs. Smith. Will do," I said. I got out of the classroom as quickly as I could. Good thing it was my last class and my mom was here to pick me up. I got out the door and went to the car.

"Hey mom. Mrs. Smith wants to see us." I said.

"What have you done this time?" she said.

"I don't know." I said. "She just said to meet her in the classroom."

"Ok. Lets go. I need to get home and cook dinner," she said.

We walked through the halls and to the classroom. I open the doors. "Hey Mrs. Smith. I'm here." I said.

"Hello Kyle. Hello Mrs. Jameson. I've been meaning to tell you something," she said.

"Well. What is it?! I'm hungry!" I said with a little impatience in my voice.

"Kyle! Don't talk to your teacher like that! It's so rude! I'm so sorry Mrs. Smith," my mom said.

It's ok Mrs. Jameson. I just had to tell you that your time is up." Mrs. Smith's voice changed. Now her voice is raspy and hollow.

"What do you mean Mrs. Smith?" I said.

"I mean that you're dead!" Mrs. Smith said. She began to change. Her hump n=back became shell. Her skin turned green and wrinkly. And worst of all, her hands turned into… turtley hand thingamabobs. At the end of her hands where spikes that were a strange looking bronze. The monster was at least 8 feet tall.

"You shall die now!" the monster said. She, or it, wacked my mom and she hit the wall with a gut wrenching _THUNK_.

"Mom!" I ran to help her but got knocked aside with one sweep of her turtle hands.

You would think turtles are slow, but the monster moved with incredible speed. The monster scooped up my mother, made a pretty big hole in the wall, and ran off with my mother.

I was just about to burst into tears, but I knew that people would be coming to see what caused the all the commotion. I knew I had to run but where? _LIGHTBULB. _An idea popped into my head. I knew exactly where to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up guys. So, I will have my contest for the new character in the next chapter. So yeah... bye.**

I was on my way to my house to get the information I needed when I ran into two girls that looked vaguely familiar. They both had brown hair, brown eyes, and both had freckles. I mean exactly identical. The only way I could tell them apart by the different clothes. One had jeans with a faded orange T-shirt. I knew it was a camp T-shirt because it that was the only word that wasn't faded. The other had a blue skirt with a white T-shirt.

"Hey, watch it!" one of them yelled.

"Yeah. Watch it " the other exclaimed.

" I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Jeez. Hey don't I know you?" I asked.

"Oh. I know you. You're that guy Kyle from school. Aren't you?" asked the first one.

"Yeah. And you two are?" I asked.

"I'm Jackie," The first one said, "and this is Amara."

"So where are you rushing around to?" asked Amara.

"I'm going to my house to get some important information, but I live half a hour away, and I need a ride," I said.

"Oh. So you need a ride. Want us to take you there?" asked Jackie.

When I heard that I got a little weirded out. This reminded me of what happened with Mrs. Smith capturing my mom. I meant to say, "Don't you have anything better to do?" but I choked up and nothing came out. I had to cough a few times so I could actually speak.

"No," said Jackie. "We did everything we needed to do. So you need a ride?"

"Yeah." Thank you," I said.

We walked over to their car and we got in. I sat awkwardly in the back with Amara. Apparently, they were both the same age, but only Jackie had her license. Amara failed her driving test. I told them my address, and we were there in 10 minutes. Jackie was a driving lunatic. She drove twenty miles above the speed limit. For some reason there were no cops so we got there with no interruptions. I went into the house and got the address.

"This is your house?" asked Jackie in awe.

"Yeah," I said. My house didn't look like much. "Why? What's your house like?" I asked. But seeing their faces I immediately regretted asking.

"We live in a small apart in downtown. It's a bad neighborhood and we have to work for the rent. Our parents died and our relatives abandoned us," Amara said. "In the summer, we attend a summer camp. So what's that address you needed to get?"

I showed them the address and they both gasped. "What? What is it?" I said

"That's the camp we go to. It's for special people. Did anything strange happen to you? Are you dyslexic or have ADHD?" Jackie said.

"Yeah. I'm both dyslexic and have ADHD. As for a strange thing that happened to me." I choked up remembering what happened to my mother getting captured. "My teacher, Mrs. Smith, she turned into a turtle monster thing and captured my mom."

"Oh no Amara. Oh no." Jackie said.

"What is it?" I said.

"We have to leave right now Jackie," Amara said.

"What is it?!" I asked my voice rising.

"Kyle listen. You now those Greek myths?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah. Those things with Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, the hydra, the Minotaur, Medusa, the Furies, the-"

"Stop saying their names. Do you want to die? Anyway, yeah them. They are real." Jackie said.

What? I can't believe this. This cannot be true. "You've got to be kidding. This must be a joke. Where are the hidden cameras? Am I on a TV show or something?"

"We aren't joking Kyle. This is for real. Have you ever seen your real father since you have been born." Jackie said.

It was true. I've never seen my real dad before.

"It's because your father is an Olympian. You're a demigod Kyle." Amara said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. Sorry if I make mistakes. So. For the new character i will have a random contest to see who the new character will be. Just pm me this list of stuff and it will end probs 2 weeks for now. So yeah. Here's is what you have to fill out:**

**Name:**

**Godly parent:**

**Weapon:**

**Good or bad:**

**Friend or rival:**

**Just pm me all of these and you might be the next character. PEACE!**

"I'm a demigod? What? How could this be? ...What's a demigod?" I said.

"Did you not just hear what we were saying? You are half god, half human. You got attacked by the monster because you smell," Amara said.

"Do I smell that bad?" I asked. I started sniffing myself to check.

"No stupid! You smell like a demigod. Monsters can sniff you out, find you, and attack you," Jackie said.

"Ok. So where are we going?" I asked. It was already 6:00, and we weren't there yet. The sun was already setting. The sky was a brilliant mix of orange, red, and a hint of purple. We were on the road. No buildings or anything. Besides both the sides of the road were filled with 12-foot long pines.

"Be patient. It's only where you can be safe. We're almost th-" Jackie was interrupted when our car flipped over. The car went into a ditch and we were stuck. I heard a hissing noise and two screams. Jackie and Amara were both screaming there heads off. I followed their eyes and saw the roof of the car was melting like acid was being poured on it.

"Get out!" I yelled. I got my feet ready to kick the window. I kicked the window and it broke. I ushered Jackie and Amara out of the car. I got out just as the car got hit with fired and exploded. I looked around and saw a hill with a rock on top. Then I saw what attacked us. It was a monster like a dragon but with 5 heads.

"Hydra!" Amara yelled. "Jackie, go get helped from camp. I'll handle this." Jackie nodded and ran up the hill. Amara closed her eyes and concentrated. Under the hydra vines came out of the ground and entangled the hydra but were quickly ripped out of the ground when the hydra charged at Amara. All 5 of its heads went to bite Jackie, but she rolled to the side. One of the hydra's heads got its tooth stuck in the ground. It dislodged its head, but I noticed that its tooth came out. It was made of the same bronze that the turtle monster thing had on its turtley hands. I ran over to the tooth and ripped it out of the ground. I had to do something. I charged at the hydra as it was charging Amara once again. I ran over to her and pushed her out of the way. Something inside me seemed to turn on. I leaped into the air and landed on the hydra's back. I cut off all 5 of its heads with its tooth and jumped off.

"No! Why'd you cut off its heads?" Amara yelled. I was puzzled why she was yelling at me when I killed it when the hydra got up and grew 2 heads for each one I cut off. "You're supposed to burn the necks when you cut off the head!"

Fire? Where am I supposed to get fire? Just then the hydra blew fire at my but I dodged. _LIGHTBULB._ I ran to get a stick from the trees when I heard a scream. I turned to see Amara got hit with hydra's claw. She hit a tree and I heard a gut wrenching _THUNK_. Rage filled me as quickly as water fills a balloon. I ran to get a good size stick. I grabbed one that was like a baseball bat and ran over to the hydra.

"Hey ugly! Come at me bro!" I said. Well, the taunt seemed to work because the hydra forgot all about Amara and headed towards me. "Time to commence part 1 of my plan. Hey! I'm so cold. Want to breathe fire on me?" It roared and I guess it said yes because it breathed fire at me. I held my stick up and the fire somehow didn't hit me. The second the fire touched the wood I knew I would only have a few seconds to do this before the stick would turn to ash. I was about to charge when I just realized that it has been a long time since Jackie went over he hill and there were still no reinforcements. No time to think about it now. The fire was almost half way to the end of the stick. I charged the hydra and went loose with the hydra tooth. I hacked and slashed at all the heads. I ducked and rolled away from all of the hydra's attacks. Where did this fighting ability come from? It was like someone was controlling me while I was fighting. Within a few minutes I had cut off all the heads and lit the hydra's necks on fire. I was about to congratulate myself when I remember about Amara and ran to her side. I knelt down next to her and checked her pulse. Blood was dripping from her head, and there was an unusually large bump on heard head. I screamed for help and right than people from over the hill came. Finally, I thought. I stood up as a few guys rant to Amara, picked her up, and ran up the hill. When I stood up a wave of exhaustion fell over me. It was like a delayed reaction to being punched in the stomach. I fell to me knees and suddenly my face was on the cold, dirty asphalt. I tried to stand up. I was too tired so I gave up. My eyes grew heavy and I went unconscious. I woke up in an infirmary room. I tried to stand up, but pain filled my body. I just noticed there was a straw in my mouth and I sucked the straw. Whatever I was drinking it reminded me of Nutella, my favorite thing in the world (which it is). I looked up and saw a guy who looked like a surfer staring at me. It was nerve-racking because there were eyes all over his body. I mean literally all over his body. They were on his arm, hands, feet, neck, and all over his body. It was kinda disturbing so I just looked at the ceiling. A few minutes later a man in a wheelchair walked-or wheeled in I guess.

"Hello my boy," the man said. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess." I tried to sit up again but failed "Never mind. Not fine."

The man chuckled. "Well. I guess I must introduce myself. I am Chiron. I'm the trainer of all the great Greek heroes. This-" Chiron gestured to the many-eyed man. "is Argus." Argus waved to me.

"So, Chiron, where am I?" I asked

"Well Kyle-" Chiron said before I interrupted him.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I attended your birth Kyle. I know you father as for where you are-" I interrupted him again.

"You know my father? How do you know him? Where did you meet? Can you tell me about him?"

"Patience child. You will find out. So, as for where you are. You are in Camp Half-Blood," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I had school stuff. So yeah. still need people to submit more form things for a new character. So yeah. That's all. PEACE!**

"Camp What-Now?" I said. I must have looked really confused because Chiron chuckled.

"Camp Half-Blood." Chiron said it so casually like he would say 'the mall'. "This is where you shall train and become a hero. You were told about your heritage, correct?"

"Yes. Jackie and Amara told me about being a demigod in the car. I still can't believe it. My dad is a god? Is that why all I remember of him is his face? And even that is hazy! Why was he never there for me?! If he's a god he could do anything! Why-"

Chiron interrupted me by saying, "I know this is very hard for you but please calm down. Your screaming will disturb the other campers. Just calm down."

"Calm down. Calm down! How can I calm down? I was left by my father and now my mom… m-my mom is g-gone." I choked on the last words. It was to depressing to think about.

"Kyle, just calm down. Can you walk? We need to get you out of here. You need to train so you can survive." Chiron explained.

"I don't _need_ to do anything," I said emphasizing the word _need_.

"You need to if you want to save your mother." Dang! He got me.

"Ok. Let me try to get up." I tried to get into a sitting position by using my arms so I could get up but once I moved pain flared all over my body. It was like I was in a pool of acid. Chiron seemed to notice my pain so he got me more of the unknown drink. Then, he helped me up and got me crutches. It took about 10 minutes of horrible pain, but I finally was able to stand up. I got out of the infirmary and gasped. This place was amazing. There were a bunch of cabins in the shape of the Greek letter omega (I can't put the little symbol. I don't know how). There was a climbing wall with lava and boulders dropping from it. I caught the scent of strawberries and turned to see a strawberry field. I then smelled smoke and saw something that looks like a factory. I guess since this is a Greek camp that is the forges. At the edge of the camp I saw a beach. Near the strawberry fields there was a forest. I was almost sure I saw something move in there. I pushed that thought out of my head. I saw horses with which I guess were pegasues or pegasi in a stable. There were the bathrooms that smelled worse than it looked. If you went in there you would probably grow a third eye. There was a little amphitheatre. There were a few campers and horse-donkey things playing volley. (I think I named everything) I was about to ask what those donkey guys are but Chiron seemed to read my mind.

"Those are satyrs." Chiron explained.

"How do you pay for all the stuff for camp?" I asked. I really was curios because this place looked like it cost a good 100 grand+.

Chiron explained that the camp grew a fair amount of strawberries, which we sell to New York restaurants and Mount Olympus.

"So there really is Mount Olympus and the Underworld? Where?" I asked. I had so many questions.

"Well, Mount Olympus and the Underworld shifted with the course of the world. So now it's here. Above the Empire State Building. And the Underworld is well, under the world. More specifically L.A." Chiron said. I was confused but I let him get a break from my questions.

"What about the forest? I thought I saw something move." I told him.

"Well, the forest is stocked. And before you ask I won't tell you what it is stocked with," he said. I was a bit disappointed but I guess I will have to wait.

Everyone, even the satyrs, wore orange shirts that said CAMP HALF-BLOOD I looked around and saw Jackie and Amara having a heated argument that involved a lot of yelling and arm swinging. I did the logical thing you would have done and walked right up to them and forgetting about Chiron to hear their argument.

"Kyle! Where are you going?" I totally forgot about Chiron.

"I'm going to talk to the only people I know in this camp." I called to him.

"Okay. While your there tell them to give you a tour." Chiron told me.

"M'kay," I said bye to Chiron and walked up to Jackie and Amara.

Amara pov (10 minutes before Kyle got out of the Big House)

So there they were in camp and Kyle was in the infirmary. My right arm was in a splint because I hit that tree pretty hard. Jackie and I were just walking around talking when this guy Jake Wilson, the guy I like, comes up to us. He is a son of Athena. He has the usual blond hair that he never fixes unless it's for something formal and the stormy gray eyes. My heart skipped a beat when he came over and said hi. I didn't know he said hi, because I was to busy staring at him. Jackie was waving a hand in front of my face to get me out of my trance. When I realized he said hi I greeted him but it came out like this, "Uhmhum" I blushed and said a quick normal hello. He left Jackie and I to talk.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" Jackie asked.

"What are you talking about? I don't like him!" I exclaimed. For some reason I was waving my arms around in a dramatic gesture.

"Girl please. I'm your twin. I know you." Jackie said.

This argument was going on for 10 minutes until Kyle came and interrupted.

"Hey guys- Whoa! What are you arguing about?" Kyle asked.

"None of your bees wax!" I yelled.

"Ok, ok. Don't get your fucking panties in a twist. Chiron told me to tell you to give me a tour." Kyle said.

"Kyle! Swearing is wrong!" After a long lecture from Jackie about how swearing is wrong and how it is not nice.

"Ok. So… the tour?" he asked.

"Of course. Follow us." I said. We started out to the cabins. We reached the 2 in the middle "These are cabins 1 and 2. Cabin 2 is always empty because Hera doesn't have kids unless it's with Zeus. There used to be no people in cabin 1 either but the greatest demigod of all changed that. There was a second Titan war and this guy was how they won. The Big Three, you know Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, made a pact not to have kids because they were to powerful. The gods almost lost the war because of children feeling abandoned. This demigod was Percy Jackson. He-" I got cut off when I heard cheering. I saw that Ryan was back from his quest. We started to run over. Kyle seemed confused because he didn't know the guy.

"Hi. I'm Kyle. I'm new. Who are you?" Kyle asked before I could tell him to stfu (shut the fuck up).

"You haven't heard of me yet? Well. Ok. I'm Ryan Perseus Jackson. Son of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.


End file.
